Chokolate
by Hunter K
Summary: Early Valentines fic. May gagawing kalokohan si Naruto para lang makaganti sa bastardong Uchiha... Ano kaya yun?


Ang kwentong ito ay inspired ng kapatid ko at ng fic na "Nang magkwento si Kuya Kakashi" by redrope18

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang anime na Naruto, maging ang mga characters at kanta na ginamit sa fan fiction na ito... Nakikihiram lang...

**Chokolate  
**_ni Hunter K_

Katatapos pa lang nila ng isang misyon. Naglalakad si Naruto pauwi sa kanyang tinutuluyan ng mapadaan siya sa tindahan ni Aling Nena. Pagkalampas niya ay saka lamang niya naalala na may bibilhin pala siya. Naglakad siya paatras na parang kengkoy (erm, mala "Viva Rock", reversed version). At pagtapat sa nasabing tindahan ay agad tumakbo diretso sa may _grills_ nito at halos pumasok na ang ulo niya sa loob kung hindi nakapagpreno.

"Aling Nena, isa ngang icecold coke!", sigaw ni Naruto na animo'y bingi ang kausap. Lumipad ang buhok ni aling Nena dahil sa lakas ng sigaw ni Naruto.

"Wala nang 8 ounce... litro na lang...", mahinahong sabi ng matandang babae sa kabila ng pagiging sobrang hyper ng bata.

"Mukha bang kaya kong lumagok ng isang litro? Di bale na nga lang...", tumalikod na si Naruto at naglakad paalis ng bigla siyang may narinig na mga dalagitang paparating.

"Hmn, ano kayang ireregalo ko kay Sasuke bukas?", seryoso ang boses ng babae.

"Bakit di mo bigyan ng chokolate?", tanong ng isa.

"Ganun din ang ibinigay ko sa kanya last year, eh.", napangiwi ang babae, "Baka magsawa siya..."

"Eh, kung Teddy bear kaya?"

"Ano namang tingin mo doon, bata?"

Na-curious si Naruto kaya di niya napigilang magtanong, "Eh, Miss, excuse me nga. Birthday ba ni Sasuke bukas?"

Tinitigan siya ng mga babae na para bang ngayon lang sila nakakita ng kasing gwapo niya (ahem). Napakunot-noo si Naruto ng walang matanggap na sagot.

"Taga saang planeta ka ba?", mataray ang boses ng babae.

Nalito si Naruto pero naramdaman niya ang pangagailangan ng sagot kaya sinabi niyang, "Earth?"

"Valentines Day po bukas!", naiiritang sagot ng isa pang babae.

_'Oo nga no? Feb. 14 na bukas!'_, naisip ni Naruto, _'Birthday ni Kris Aquino!'_. Nagtatawanang umalis ang mga kababaihan. Naiwan si Naruto na nag-iisip ng malalim kung ano ang ireregalo niya kay Sakura. At maya-maya ay nakapagpasya rin siya.

"Aling Nena, isang pack nga ng Chokobot!"

"Chokobot?", nalito ang ale. Matagal na kasing hindi bumibili ng Chokobot si Naruto buhat ng bata siya.

"Opo!", masiglang sagot ng genin, "Ireregalo ko kay Sakura!"

"Ano? Magreregalo ka na lang chokobot pa?", ang sabi ng maarteng pamilyar na boses mula sa kanyang likuran. "Ang cheap ha!"

Pumihit si Naruto sabay sigaw ng, "Eh ano naman ngayon? Hindi ko naman sa'yo ibibigay..."

"Tingnan natin kung tanggapin ni Sakura 'yan!", pang-aasar ni Ino, habang nakapamewang pa.

"Hmp!", Kinuha ni Naruto ang nasabing Chokobot, "Paki lista na lang!" At patakbong umalis para takasan ang mga pangungutya ni Ino. Lalong binilisan ni Naruto ang kanyang pagtakbo dahil naririnig pa rin niya sa background ang kakilakilabot na hagikhik ni Ino. Hindi niya tuloy maiwasang isipin na _"May lahi yatang mangkukulam itong si Ino... Halata naman sa tawa..."_

"Hihihihihihih... Hihihihi.. Hihihihihi..."

...-YYY...YYYYY...YYY-...

Maarte si Uchiha Sasuke. Kung tatanungin mo siya kung anu-anong mga bagay na gusto at ayaw niya, malamang ay ganito ang maging sagot: "Gusto ko ng Onigiri, mapag-isa at kulugo..." Na susundan ng matinding katahimikan. At kung ayaw mong masagot ng: "Tanga ka ba? Natural ayaw ko sa lahat ng hindi ko nabanggit!", 'wag mo na syang tanungin kung ano ang ayaw niya. Pero sa dami ng ayaw niya, syempre may _favorite_!

"Sa lahat ng ayaw mo, ano ang pinaka-ayaw mo?", tanong ng isang _talkshow host_, "... as in ikamamathay mo talaga 'pag nangyari or nakita mo, whatevah!"

Medyo kinikilabutan na ang Uchiha sa di niya maintindihan kung kikay lang o bakla talagang host. "Ayaw ko sa kulay PINK!", may diin sa salitang PINK! Na ikinagulantang ng host dahil naka all pink sya...

"Ay, sorry! Hindi ko kasi alam...", sabay dugtong ng kanyang trademark na tawa, "Huh huh huh huh..." Sarkastiko ang dating sa Uchiha kaya tinaasan niya ito ng kilay na siya namang nagpatahimik sa host. "But pink is a very lovely color In fact, sabi nila 'pag kayang mag-pink ng guy, he's straight!", patango-tango pa sa audience ang host, "diba? O, tignan mo, agree sila..."

Namula ang mata ng Uchiha. Parang ang dating kasi ay hinahamon ng babaeng host ang pagkalalaki niya! "Ay, I'm not saying that you're not straight huh huh huh huh"

"Ayoko lang naman sa kulay na iyon dahil sa mukhang matamis...", malapit nang maputol ang pisi.

"Huh huh huh huh", parang hindi siya narinig ng host.

"Ayoko sa MATATAMIS!" sigaw ng Uchiha sa host.

Oo. Ayaw na ayaw ni Uchiha Sasuke sa matatamis. Kaya naman parang sumpa na sa kaniya ang araw ng mga puso. Bakit? Dahil umuulan ng matamis!

"Sasuke Y Happy Valentines Day!", malagkit, malapot, at matamis ang pagkakasabi ng linyang paulit-ulit niyang naririnig mula pa kaninang umaga. Mabuti kung ang pagkakasabi lang nila ang matamis, ang masama pa niyan, bibigyan pa siya ng matatamis na pagkain! Sa isip-isip tuloy ni Sasuke, _'Parang sirang plaka ang lahat ng mga kababaihan sa Konoha! Wala na ba silang ibang maisip na linya! Tulad ng...'_

"Hoy! Sasukeng duwag! Akala mo ikaw lang ang nakakatanggap ng regalo tuwing Valentines!", yabang ni Naruto habang naglalakad patungo sa kinauupan ni Sasuke sa tulay...

_'Tanga! Galing sa akin 'yan!'_, gustong sabihin ni Sasuke ngunit nang makita ang niya ang pulang balot ay napakunot-noo siya. Hindi iyon ang regalong iniwan niya sa tarangkahan ng kulugo! Kaya minabuti nalang niyang manahimik kaysa makipagtalo sa maingay na ka-teammate. Pero iyon din ang pinakaayaw ni Naruto... Ang binabalewala...

"HOY...", sisimulan na sana ni Naruto ang batuhan ng maaanghang na salita ngunit pinigilan niya ang sarili nang makitang paparating na sa meeting place nila si Sakura. Sa halip na paliguan ng mga walang kwentang pamimintas ang kasama, ay sinalubong na lang ng maingay na genin si Sakura.

Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na babatiin niya si Sakura. Simula yata ng makilala niya ang konoichi ay binabati na niya ito sa lahat ng okasyon, all year round! Mula New Year hanggang Rizal Day! Pero hindi pa rin mawala sa dibdib niya ang kaba dahil naiiba ang okasyon na 'to... Inayos niya ang sarili at nagpakaseryoso bago lumapit kay Sakura habang nakatago sa likuran ang tangan na regalo. "Sakura! Happy ...", masigla ang pagbati, pero ang mga huling salita ay bulong nalang, "...Valentines Day..."

Dumaan si Sakura na animo'y hangin lang ang bumati sa kanya. Nagmamadali siya kaya halos patakbo niyang tinungo si Sasuke. "Happy Valentines Day SasukeY", sabay abot ng kahong nakabalot sa makintab na pink wrapper na may prints na red hearts at may puting ribbon.

Masama ang tingin ni Sasuke sa regalo, pero tinanggap rin niya ito bilang paggalang sa babae. Ngunit pakiramdam niya ay lason ang laman ng regalo, lalo na pa't iyon ang dahilan kung bakit may kulugong nagtatampo doon sa isang sulok.

Naging tahimik ang buong araw. Walang kulugong angal ng angal sa bawat ipagawa ni Kakashi. Walang batuhan ng mga insulto. Walang maingay na papuri sa sarili at paninira sa katunggali. Wala ng ingay... Sa madaling salita, TAHIMIK.

Pero ang katahimikang iyon rin ang nagbibigay ng tensyon sa grupo. Parang nakaugalian na na dapat ay may sumisigaw ng "Gutom na 'ko! Libre ka naman ng ramen Sir Kakashi!" twing umuuwi sila galing sa misyon. Pero wala. Kaya naman hindi maiwasan ng batang Uchiha na mag-alala at tignan, mula sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata, ang kaibigan. Mukhang malalim ang iniisip niya.

"Naruto, gusto mo ng ramen?", kaswal na tanong ni Sasuke nang hindi tumitingin sa kausap. _"Oo ba! Basta sagot mo!"_, ang inaasahang sagot. Pero hindi.

"May gagawin pa 'ko!", ang hindi inaasahang sagot, sabay liko sa kanto. Naiwan si Sasuke na tulala... _'Si Naruto ba talaga 'yun?'_

...-YYY...YYYYY...YYY-...

_Diba sinabi mo sakin dati  
na mahirap kumain ng chokolateng natunaw at parang wala nang korte  
kadiri nang kainin mukha nang tae  
Ewan ko ba kung bakit mahirap ibalik sa original na hugis  
'pag nalusaw na sa init..._

Nakatambak sa basurahan ang mga regalong natanggap ng Uchiha sa dahilang ayaw niyang maubos ang ngipin niya sa sobrang pagkain ng matatamis! Maliban na lang sa isang kahong nasa ibabaw ng mesa. Iyon ang regalong bigay ni Sakura.

Hindi niya lubusang maisip kung bakit ganun na lamang ang pagka-disperado ng kulugo na makatanggap ng regalo mula sa dalagita. Ganun pa man, hindi tama ang ginawa ni Sakura. _'Dapat sana inintindi nalang niya, tulad ng ginagawa ko!'_ Tumayo si Sasuke sa kinauupuan, _'Dapat ko siyang pagsabihan...'_

Ding! Dong!

"Sakura! Teammate mo!"

"Sasuke!", hanggang doon nalang ang nasabi ni Sakura.

"Bakit di mo pinanasin ang bati ni Naruto kanina?", Pagalit ang pagkakasabi ni Sasuke. Ibinuka ni Sakura ang bibig ngunit walang lumabas na sagot. Iniabot (pero mas tama kung sasabihin nating ihinagis) ni Sasuke sa ka-team ang regalong mula rito. Maluha-luha si Sakura at hindi alam ang sasabihin. "Tatanggapin ko lang 'yan 'pag nalaman kong humingi ka ng tawad kay Naruto..."

Tumulo ang luha sa kanang pisngi ng Konoichi, "P-pe, pero Sa...", sinubukan niyang maghanap ng tamang mga salita. Pero iba ito sa mga test kung saan siya magaling, hindi niya alam kung ano ang isasagot kaya tumungo nalang siya sa kahihiyan.

"Alalahanin mo. Ikaw pa ang nagsabi sa kanya tungkol sa _'Golden Rule'_!", pakutya ang pagkakasabi. At agad na naglaho ang kausap na genin.

_Parang tiwala 'pag nasira na,  
mahirap nang ayusin pa  
Di kayang ipagdikit ang tiwala 'pag napunit  
Parang nangyari kailan lang..._

Papauwi si Sasuke nang mamataan niya ang isang pamilyar na taong naka-orange habang patakbo ito papalayo sa kaniyang bahay... _'Si Naruto? Bakit kaya?'_

"Baka gusto na niyang magpalibre ng ramen...", agad ang konklusyon ni Sasuke, pero nag-iba ang lahat ng:

_Mayroon akong nakita na iniwang regalo sa labas ng bahay ko  
Hugis puso na kahon, at may red na ribbon_

Tinitigan ng Uchiha ang kahon. Pinakinggan kung may tunog na 'tik-tok-tik-tok' (baka kasi time bomb). Pinakiramdaman kung may naka-ambang panganib o trap. Pero di niya mapigilan ang pagkasabik. Ito kasi ang kaunaunahang pagkakataon na makatanggap siya ng regalo mula sa kulugo. Hindi niya maintindihan, pero may kakaibang excitement siyang nararamdaman... Habang hawak ang kunai, marahan at buong ingat niyang tinanggal ang balot ng regalo...

_Mamahaling Tobleron  
At nung aking tignan, para sa 'kin mula kay bestfren'  
Agad kong binuksan, chokolate ang laman..._

Hindi makapaniwala si Uchiha Sasuke sa nakita. Parang babangon ang buong angkan ng mga Uchiha mula sa hukay para sabihing: "WHAT! MAY GUSTO SA'YO SI NARUTO!"

Pero napabulaanan ito ng makita ni Sasuke ang maliit na note na nakalagay sa loob ng kahon. Nakasulat ito sa mala kinalahig ng manok na sulatkamay ni Naruto. Pero dahil isa siya sa mga biniyayaan na marunong bumasa ng sulat na iyon, natanto niyang sinasabi nitong: _"Hoy! Sasukeng Duwag! Magka-diabetes ka sana!"_

"Orig talaga ang mga bati niya! Hindi nakakasawa."

Tinignan ni Sasuke ang chokolate. Homemade. Hugis kunai at shuriken ang mga iyon. Mukhang hindi pwedeng kainin. Pero wala naman talaga siyang balak kainin iyon. Iyon ang unang regalo ng kulugo para sa kanya kaya itatago lang niya iyon sa ref.

_At di ko malaman kung ba't kailangang itago sa akin ang katotohanan  
Ang damidami mo palang chokolate di ka man lamang nagsasalita  
Ewan ko ba kung bakit hindi ko napigilan,  
ang regalo mo'y itinago ko nang di nila malaman..._

Lumabas ng bahay si Sasuke para ilibre ng ramen ang kulugo bilang pasasalamat sa kaibigan. Pero lingid sa kaalaman ng Genius ng Konoha, may nangyayari nang kakaiba sa loob ng bahay niya...

...-YYY...YYYYY...YYY-...

Para kay Sasuke, iyon na ang pinakamasayang Valentines Day! Una sa lahat ay nakatanggap siya ng regalo mula sa kulugo. Tapos nag-sparring sila sandali at naghapunan ng sabay sa Ichiraku. Matagal nang naghahapunan ng mag-isa si Sasuke. _'Iba pa rin talaga kung may kasama...'_, sa isip-isip niya. Abot langit ang ngiti ni Sasuke, pero abot impierno naman ang simangot niya nang marating niya ang kanyang bahay.

"KULUGO!", galit na sigaw ni Sasuke.

Nagkalat sa buong bahay niya ang mga hugis kunai at shuriken na chokolate! At kada limang minuto dumudoble ang bilang nila! Parang...

"Parang nagka-kagebunshin!", agad na narealize ni Sasuke. Alam niyang pwede kang magparami ng mga bagay gamit ang kagebunshin tulad ng ginawa ni Ikatlo. Pero kung si Naruto ang may gawa...

"Dispell!", sinubukang pigilan ni Sasuke ang pagbaha ng chokolate sa bahay niya. Hindi gumana...

"AAHH! NAAARUTOOO!", nababanas na sigaw ni Sasuke.

_Parang tiwala 'pag naubos na biglabiglaan talaga  
mahirap nang makita kapag minsa'y nawala  
at kahit na pilitin di mo na mapapalitan  
kahit hanaphanapin di mo na mababalikan  
Kahit sabihin natin na ika'y napagbigyan, 'wag nalang..._

"Sorry sa inasal ko kanina, Naruto...", nahihiyang sabi ni Sakura.

Laglag panga naman si Naruto sa narinig. _'S-si Sakura? Humihingi ng tawad s-sa a-akin?'_, nalilitong isip ng sisidlan ng Kyuubi.

"Sinabi kasi sa akin ni Sasuke na humingi ako ng tawad sa'yo. Pasensya na talaga, masyado lang kasi akong excited na batiin si Sasuke...", paliwanag ni Sakura.

Lalong nalito si Naruto. At naalala niya kanina... _"Naruto, gusto mo ng ramen?"_

Sa kabila ng mabagal na pagpaprocess ng utak ni Naruto, sa wakas ay natanto rin niya... "OH! NO!"

"Ano kamo!", Sigaw ng nag-aalalang si Sakura sa kasama. "Pinakain mo si Sasuke ng may ninjutsu na chokolate!"

Minabuti ni Naruto na ipaliwanag patungo sa bahay ni Sasuke. Dahil gusto niyang maabutan na buhay pa si Sasuke. Kung sakasakali kasing kinain ni Sasuke ang chokolate... malamang matulad siya sa ahas ni Orochimaru na nagtangkang kumain kay Naruto. Kung hindi naman niya ito kinain, pwede pa nilang abutan ng buhay si Sasuke!

"Ipaliwanag mo kasi... 'yung malinaw!", sigaw ni Sakura na napopossess na ng brutal niyang pagkatao habang binubugbog ang kausap.

"'Yun na nga...", guilty ang itsura ni Naruto. "Sa inis ko sa kanya dahil lagi nalang s'ya ang napapansin, niregaluhan ko s'ya ng chocolate na nagka-kagebunshin..."

Ngumiti si Sakura, alam niyang kayang-kayang i-dispell ni Sasuke ang simpleng ninjutsu na ginamit ni Naruto para magparami ang chocolate. Iyon ang akala niya...

Pag dating nila sa bahay ni Sasuke, abala ang Uchiha sa paggamit ng basic technique ng kanyang angkan.

"Katon! goukakyuu no jutsu!", halatang pagod na ang Uchiha, pero parang hindi nababawasan ang mga pesteng chokolate... _'Naruto, paano mo nagawa sa akin 'to?'_

"Sasuke, bakit di mo nalang i-dispell?", pagmamarunong ni Sakura.

"Ayaw gumana!", bara niya sa kararating na babae. "NARUTO!"

"A,e... Sorry Sasuke...", pinaghalong takot ang guilt ang nasa boses ni Naruto.

"Ayusin mo 'to!"

"Hindi ko alam kung paano patigilin eh...", pa-cute na animo'y inosente si Naruto, "Experemento lang naman kasi yung ginawa ko..."

_Ewan ko ba kung bakit mahirap tanggalin  
ang chokolate pag natunaw at kumapit na sa ngipin..._

"Ano pa bang magagawa natin...", ang buntong-hininga ni Sasuke habang nakapamewang, hawak ang pala, at pinagmamasdan ang lupang dating kinatatayuan ng bahay niya.

Minabuti na niyang ibaon ang mga chokolate para wala nang iba pang makakita. Baka kapag namatay ang kulugo, matapos na rin ang pagpaparami ng mga sinumpang chokolate.

At tungkol sa technique na ginamit ni Naruto? Hinding-hindi na niya susubukang mag-imbento ng sariling version ng iba pa niyang technique. Baka iba nanaman kasi ang kalabasan...

_'Saan ako titira ngayon?'_, naiinis na tanong ni Sasuke sa sarili. At para bang may extrasensory perception itong si Naruto, kaya naman agad niyang sinabi sa masayang tono, "Tutal, ako naman ang may kasalanan. Doon ka muna sa bahay Sasuke!"

Tinitigan ng masama ni Sasuke ang kulugo. Kinilabutan siya ng makita niyang nakabungisngis ito at nakatago sa batok ang parehong kamay. Nagkunot-noo siya sabay sabi ng, "Ayoko nga... Baka lalo mo akong patayin!"

_Parang tiwala  
'pag namantsahan na,  
mahirap nang linisin pa  
Di kayang burahin kahit na anong gawin..._

"Hindi! Promise!", inilapit ni Naruto ang mukha sa kaibigan sa pagaakalang mapipilit niya ito, sa halip ay lalo itong lumayo at sumimangot.

Si Sakura naman ay inis na inis sa ipinapakita ng kulugo...

_Parang tiwala..._

"Sige na Sasuke...", lambing ni Naruto sa best friend na rival pa niya.

"Hmp!", nagsimula nang maglakad papa-alis si Sasuke.

Humabol naman agad si Naruto na wala pa ring tigil sa pagkumbinsi na sa bahay nya muna tumira ang kasama. "Igagawan kita ng chokolate na di matamis at hindi nagkakagebunshin!"

_Parang tiwala..._

Napapataas na ang kilay ni Sakura sa mga nasasaksihan. "Naruto!N", nanginginig na bulong ni Sakura habang napapalibutan ng itim na aura, "Papatayin kita!"

Patuloy pa rin sa pangungulit ang kulugo, "Kakain tayo ng Onigiri araw-araw!" Kahit wala pa ring sagot ang kausap.

_Parang tiwala... _

"Sa sahig ako matutulog!"

_Parang tiwala... _

"Pahihiramin kita ng damit!"

_Parang tiwala... _

"Ikaw ang masusunod sa TV!"

_Parang tiwala... _

"Sorry na kasi Sasuke! Di ko naman sinasadyang..." Hindi na natapos ng makulit na si Naruto ang sinasabi dahil nagulat siya sa kasama.

"Susi!", sigaw ni Sasuke sa kasama habang naka sahod ang isang kamay. Nasa harap na sila ng pinto ng bahay ni Naruto. Hindi niya namalayan dahil abala siya sa pangungulit kay Sasuke.

Natulala siya sa narinig. "S-susi?" Tumango ang kausap. _'Nasaan nga ba ang susi ko!', _tanong niya sa sarili.

Sa itsura palang ni Naruto, alam na ni Sasuke ang kasunod.

...sa labas sila matutulog...

"KULUGO KA TALAGA!", sigaw ni Sasuke habang nilalamok sa sanga ng puno na kinauupuan niya.

Ang pagkakaintindi naman ng kausap, ang sabi niya Good Night. Kaya sinagot niya ito mula sa damuhan sa baba ng nasabing puno, "PIGSA KA NAMAN!" Na Good night din ang ibig sabihin.

_'Bago yun ah!', _naisip ni Sasuke, _'Di talaga siya nauubusan ng surpresa...'_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Paano kung hindi tumigil sa pagdami 'yung chocolate na ginawa ko?"

Nakatulog na si Sasuke sa sobrang pagod sa ginawa niyang pagpigil sa pagdami ng mga chokolate ni Naruto.

**After 5 years...**

Kasalukuyang gumagawa ng misyon ang isang Jonin, isang Medical Ninja at isang Anbu member (na hindi tinatakpan ng maskara ang mukha dahil gwapo daw s'ya).

"Kelan pa nagkaroon ng mga bundok dito?", tanong ng babaeng Medical nin, habang naglilibot sa sakop ng lupang binabantayan nila.

"Bundok?", tanong ng isang mukhang tatanga-tangang Jonin na naka-orange.

Tahimik lang ang Anbu member. Ngunit matapos ang ilang sandali ng pag-iisip, tinabihan niya ang Jonin. Inakbayan at binulungan ng, "Tignan mong naging bunga ng kakulitan mo..."

...ENDE...

**AN:**  
Ang bundok na tinutukoy ng Medical Nin ay tinatawag na ngayong Chocolate Hills... Dapat "Alamat ng Chocolate Hills" ang title nito, kaso naaawa ako sa mga naghihintay na maipalabas sa Mahiwagang Bowl ang mga kwento ko. Masyadong mataas ang talent fee ko, di nila ako kayang bayaran para maging writer!

**Special thanks: **  
Sa Parokya ni Edgar para sa napakagandang kanta, Choco latte. Sana 'wag silang magalit dahil binago ko ang lyrics... PNE owns!  
At sa lahat ng bumasa at nagreview... Maraming Salamat po at Maligayang Araw ng mga Puso!


End file.
